


Baby, it's cold outside

by fireflysxx



Series: Ways to say i love you [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, Snowball Fight, lucas is competitive, soft moment in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysxx/pseuds/fireflysxx
Summary: It has been snowing all day and everyone is out on the field, ready to have a snowball fight. Lucas is ready to destroy them all.Ways to say i love you: during a snow fight
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: Ways to say i love you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141064
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Baby, it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Some snow softness, hope you like it <3

“So we got two teams, every team has 45 minutes to make snowballs and to build a fort, everyone got it?” Yann explains one last time the rules of their silly snowball fight and everyone nods in agreement. 

Lucas smiles. His team is totally gonna win this thing. His team consists of Arthur, Daphne, Emma, Imane and Idriss. The other team consists of Yann, Basile, Alexia, Manon, Sofiane and of course Eliott. Lucas is sure that his team will win. He knows that you can’t really win or lose a snowball fight, it’s just throwing snow at each other and they didn’t set up any rules to define a winner, but Lucas is competitive and he will win this anyway.

He turns towards Eliott with a grin on his face. “Be prepared, I’m going to destroy you.”

Eliott pouts. “I still think it’s stupid that we can’t be in the same team.”

Lucas had proposed the idea of not having any couple in the same team. ‘Cause who wouldn’t want to throw snow at the one they love? Eliott apparently. Everyone had immediately agreed except for his ridiculous boyfriend. Idriss had made a joke about Eliott having separation issues and this comment had been enough for Eliott to agree on different teams, even if it was just to prove Idriss wrong. Truly ridiculous.

“Well baby, you might not want to throw any snow at me but just so you know, I’m not planning to do the same. I’m not holding back,” Lucas tells him. He’s sure that the mischief is clearly visible in his eyes.

They get interrupted by Arthur before Eliott has a chance to answer. “Lucas! Stop fraternizing with the enemy, the time is ticking and we only have 45 minutes.”

“I’m coming,” Lucas yells back at his friend. He gets on his toes and presses a short kiss on Eliott’s cold lips. “See ya.” He turns around and jogs the short distance towards his team.

Idriss and Arthur already started building a snow fort, meanwhile the girls are making the snowballs. Lucas decides to help with the fort. The sooner they finish the fort, the sooner they can all help with making snowballs.

Lucas is pretty proud of the snow fort they end up building. They didn’t even try to make the fort look beautiful, it has to be big enough to protect all six of them and it has to be steady so it won’t be easily destroyed by the others. He sneaks a peak at the other side to look at the fort they built. Not bad, but in his totally unbiased opinion, theirs is definitely better. They’re so gonna win this.

They still have 15 minutes left before the fight starts so Lucas gets down and grabs some snow to make a snowball. They already have a pretty big supply but you can never have enough snowballs in a snowfight, never.

Yann calls out to them when the time’s up. Lucas is so ready to destroy them all. He grabs a few snowballs and he gets up. He and Arthur immediately run towards the others and they throw snowballs at everyone who dares to peak from their fort. He hits Yann full on in the chest when he stands up, but Yann throws his own snowball right in his face.

He’s distracted for a second because of the snow in his face and that’s when he’s hit with another one on his shoulder. It’s then that he hears Eliott. “You’re right baby, throwing snow at each other is fun."

Lucas has one snowball left from his little supply and he throws it at Eliott. Eliott manages to duck right on time and the snowball goes over his head. Lucas curses and turns around to go back to the camp. He runs past Daphne and Idriss who have joined him and Arthur on the frontline. He looks over his shoulder and he sees how Sofiane and Basile come out of their camp and how his team is now mostly on the receiving part of the snowball attack. Lucas is busy stacking his arms with snowballs again when he hears Arthur yell to their team to retreat. Emma and Imane are standing right in front of their fort and they are covering for the others.

The six of them all end up behind the fort again. Their only safe space for now. The two forts have a line in front of the fort that the other team isn’t allowed to pass. The other team has reached their line and this means that their fort is now being attacked. Lucas knows that they built it steady enough to survive this, but he’s not going to just hide. He shows the others with his hands what their game plan should be. They all nod and get ready to attack.

Lucas gives them the signal. Lucas and Emma come out of the fort from the right side, Arthur and Daphne take the left side and Idriss and Imane stand up to attack from behind the fort. They all attack at the same time and they run after the others while they retreat to their own fort. Lucas manages to throw a snowball at the back of Eliott’s head and he starts laughing when it makes him trip. He doesn’t fall though and he quickly hides behind their fort.

They go back and forth like that for a while until they’re completely out of snowballs. They all gather in the centre again and Lucas knows it’s technically not a competition, but in the end his team managed to destroy a part of the other’s fort so that’s definitely a win in his books. He will definitely bring this up the next time he needs Eliott to do something. What’s the fun in winning if you don’t get something for it?

He jogs over to Eliott and he throws his arms around him to cuddle into him. A snow fight is fun and all that, but it also makes you forget how cold it actually is outside and that cold seems to catch up with him now. Luckily for him, his boyfriend is a walking stove. He nuzzles his face in Eliott’s chest and he sighs in contentment when he starts to warm up.

The warmth, however, is short-lived. Lucas looks up in betrayal when Eliott smacks a small amount of snow at the back of his head. “I still owed you this one,” he laughs and Lucas narrows his eyes at him.

“You will regret this.” Lucas lets go of Eliott and he bows down to collect snow from the ground. It’s not easy to find some good snow since they had been throwing it everywhere for the last 15 minutes but Lucas is determined. He grabs enough snow and he starts running after Eliott.

It doesn’t take him long to catch up with him. Eliott slips over a spot of ice covered by the snow and he falls right on his back. Lucas comes to a stop next to where Eliott now sits on the ground. “Are you okay, love?”

“Yeah, it’s going to be a big bruise, but I’m fine.”

Lucas takes the opportunity of having Eliott on the ground and he throws the snow right in his face. “Take that!”

“Lucas!”

“What? You said you were fine!”

“That doesn’t mean that you have to throw snow in my face! It still hurts.”

Eliott pouts at him and Lucas starts giggling. “What? You need me to kiss it better?”

“Yes, I think it’s your obligation as a good boyfriend to kiss it better.”

“Oh it’s my obligation?”

“Yes.”

Eliott is not making any effort to get up so Lucas gets down and he straddles him, not caring about their friends who are standing not that far away, but far enough to not interrupt them and that’s good enough for Lucas.

Lucas throws his arms around Eliott’s neck and he presses a kiss on both his cheeks. His cheeks have an obvious red tint and Lucas doesn’t think it has anything to do with the cold, but more with the position they’re in right now. Lucas doesn’t care, their friends know that they’re _that_ couple and it’s not like they’re actually doing something indecent.

“So all better now?”

“No, not really.” Eliott pouts his lips, clearly expecting a kiss on his mouth.

Lucas wouldn’t be Lucas if he just gave it to him, so he starts kissing all of Eliott’s face, except for his lips.

“Lucaaaas,” Eliott whines and Lucas starts laughing again.

He eventually gives in and he gives Eliott a quick peck on the mouth. Eliott, clearly having enough of Lucas’ antics, grabs the back of his head and he slams their mouths back together. It’s a little bit heated right from the start and Lucas notices how he’s absolutely not that cold anymore. Eliott’s methods are definitely more effective than his own.

He breaks the kiss with a loud smack and he hides his head in Eliott’s neck. They stay like that for a while, wrapped up in each other. Lucas moves his head so he can look Eliott in the eye again. His beautiful eyes. Lucas feels like he can read every emotion in them and he’s sure that Eliott feels the exact same thing as he feels right now. It’s overwhelming sometimes but it’s there and it’s real and Lucas wouldn’t want to trade it for anything in the world. It’s their love for each other and Lucas feels it too strong to keep it to himself. “I really really love you, my clumsy personal heater.”

Eliott gives him a bashful smile. “I love you too, I guess.” And that comment earns him another smack of snow right in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it <3  
> My tumblr: [fireflysxx](https://fireflysxx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
